You Know You're Obsessed With Danny Phantom If
by Princess of Rose
Summary: Sometimes obsession goes too far. You may need to go to rehab if you do some of these... please r&r OFF HIATUS YAYS
1. Reasons 1 through 25

Hi guys! I've been dying to write this since after I read Number-1-Twiligher's _You know you're obsessed with Twilight when…_

This story is not meant to copy WitchDoctor42's _You're so__obsessed with Danny Phantom you need therapy from Jazz if…_

I wrote the first hundred reasons today in school. Got in a lot trouble for it, too. Especially in Spanish.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!

You Know You're Obsessed with Danny Phantom When…

Chapter One

Reasons 1-25

1. You start freaking out when seeing a book about vampire named Vlad.

2. You suddenly despise the cereal Fruit Loops.

3. You've made up birthdays for all the character.

4. You've made up middle names as well. (I've seen Justin, Scott, and James for Danny- I prefer James.)

5. You're reading this list.

6. You've made up emails for some of the character. (My one for Danny is . Go ahead. Email it!)

7. You've written numerous fanfictions.

8. You plan on naming your future son Danny.

9. You have a dog-named Cujo.

10. You dyed said dog's hair green.

11. You asked for the rights of Danny Phantom for your birthday.

12. You want a husky named Wulf.

13. You are suddenly obsessed with technology.

14. You tried to call Tucker when your computer crashed.

15. You plan on holding Butch Hartman ransom until he makes seasons 4-25.

16. You eat nothing with a face.

17. You favorite colors are now black and purple.

18. You were Danny or Dani for Halloween.

19. Your sudden love of Space scares people, but delights your science teacher.

20. You want to be an astronaut/therapist/poet when you grow up.

21. You created a Danny Phantom t-shirt and tried to get Hot Topic to sell it.

22. You cry when you fail.

23. You try to get people to refer to you as Sam.

24. You write in Ernesto Montez as Mayoral Elect.

25. You dyed your hair white and got green contacts.

Well? How do you like it? I think it's pretty funny. Please review! I am also up to any suggestion or reason you have!


	2. Reasons 26 through 50

Chapter 2

Reasons 26-50

26. You now think all Republicans are evil, since Vlad is one. (Not meant to make fun of political beliefs! But, Vlad was the red name on the Electoral Ballot!)

27. You call your cousin Dani Phantom because her name is Danielle.

28. You suddenly hate the girl named Paulina in your class, though she really is nice.

29. You wish you were named after a flower, like Jazz.

30. You have created OCs… all of them with powers.

31. You wrote a future about Danny and Sam, or Danny and Valerie, whoever you prefer.

32. You know Danny and Sam originally had a telekinetic bond, but that was nixed due to spoilers.

33. You know Danny was originally full-ghost and looked like Superman.

34. You know Danny Phantom was originally titled, 'Danny Phantom and the Specter Deflectors.'

35. You wish you live in Amity Park.

36. You know Amity Park is based off of the real town Amityville from 'Amityville Horror.'

37. You wish you had blue eyes.

38. You know only two people in Amity Park with brown eyes- the cop from the beginning of 'Control Freaks' and Principal Ishyama.

39. You screamed when you found out there is a Danny Phantom theme park ride, and begged your parents to take you to it.

40. You cry when they say no.

41. Your friends are also infected with 'DPD' (Danny Phantom Disorder).

42. You are smiling and nodding as you read this list.

43. Your new liking of Lime and Vinegar chips scares your brother.

44. You call your boyfriend Danny.

45. You and your sister had a three-hour argument over weather or not she's a ghost.

46. Your friend asks your boyfriend, 'Do you really have ghost powers?'

47. You and your friends go on Daily Ghost patrol.

48. Ember is suddenly your favorite artist.

49. You fainted when you saw a book called 'City of Ember.'

50. You were mad at Butch he didn't put Ember's song on CD.

Please review and send in reasons!


	3. Reasons 51 through 75

Chapter Three

Reasons 51-75

51. You ask your History teacher if he voted for Vlad on Election Day.

52. You dye your hair black with a white stripe.

53. You try to make a ghost portal with your friends for your science project, but cry when all you get is a painful shock.

54. You randomly shout 'Going ghost!' but are angry when nothing happens.

55. Your English teacher is now Mr. Lancer to you- though she's a woman.

56. She gives you detention when she finds out.

57. You only smile because now you're like Danny.

58. You want to get into Harvard or Stamford or Yale like Jazz did.

59. You can say 'Danny Phantom' in sixteen different languages.

60. You now hate gym and refer to your PE teacher as 'Miss Tetslaff.'

61. You call your mortal enemy 'Dash.'

62. You read 'Suddenly Supernatural' just because you thought ghosts were in it.

63. You got in trouble in your classes for writing Danny Phantom fanfiction.

64. Your math teacher calls on you. You shout 'Danny Phantom!'

65. Anyone with questions on 'the show' come strait to you.

66. You draw many a fanart.

67. You have a YouTube channel dedicated to Danny Phantom.

68. You feel sorry for Tucker because he's underappreciated.

69. You prefer the episode 'Pirate Radio' to 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

70. The Danny Phantom theme song is your ringtone.

71. You think about the characters 24/7.

72. You wonder how you survived without the Show.

73. 'Lilith' is your favorite name for a baby girl.

74. You know there are two other episodes and a movie that haven't ever been seen.

75. You have a blown up picture of Danny and his friends on your wall.

Please review and send reasons!


	4. Reasons 76 through 100

Chapter Four

Reasons 76-100

76. You create what you think is the rest of 'Doomed.'

77. You wonder why Butch didn't publish the original game in the first place.

78. You make Danny and friends on the Sims.

79. You make a Danny plushie.

80. You nearly had a heart attack when you found out Nick was ending its support with Danny Phantom.

81. You want to kill Viacom for it- you _know_ they're the ones that planned to cancel it.

82. When you found out the Danny Phantom lexicon shut down, you screamed.

83. You wonder why so many people on that site prefer DxV to DxS.

84. Your favorite colors are also red, white, and blue.

85. You think the Master's Blasters are wannabes.

86. You call your older sister Jazz.

87. You wish you were Danny's twin.

88. You think of the Nasty burger ever time you go to a fast food restaurant.

89. You build Amity Park out of legos.

90. Butch Hartman is your personal hero.

91. You tried to fly, but ended up knocking yourself out.

92. You have taken many unnecessary trips to the Emergency Room after trying out your 'powers.'

93. You made ectoplasm with glue, cornstarch, and food coloring.

94. You dumped said goo on your principal, thinking he/she was overshadowed.

95. You got yourself a week of suspension for it.

96. You dropped 34 beakers in science class (in September) so you could be like Danny.

97. You knew Danny and Sam would end up together.

98. You were overjoyed when they kissed.

OR

98 and a half. You might not necessarily be happy about that.

99. You wonder how Danny got his hair like that and try to style your boyfriend's the same way.

100. You and your friends are now all Goth, tech-obsessed, Space loving vegetarian therapists.

Wow. The end of what I wrote in school today. Once again, send in your reasons! They don't have to all be hardcore-addicted stuff like what I put. Please! I plan to do at least 200!


	5. Reasons 101 through 125

Seven reviews in under 24 hours? Thanks guys! I also got 4 suggestions- I'll use those.

Disclaimer: -Snort- oh yes. I own Danny Phantom. Sarcasm.

Chapter Five

Reasons 101-125

101. When you're stuck in a place you don't want to be, you mentally watch Danny Phantom episodes in their entirety. (Suggested by DanaPhantom. Yeah, I reworded it a little. Sorry.)

102. You keep count of the many mistakes made by the animation while watching it in your head. (DanaPhantom)

103. You are going to see Twilight for the sole reason Taylor Launter's in it. (Suggested by sciencefreak330. Taylor Launter is the voice of Youngblood. I happen to be a big fan of Twilight, but not everyone is.)

104. Whenever your friends make a list of the hottest animated characters, Danny is at the top by popular vote, no matter what. (Sciencefreak330)

105. You have thought about sending a suggestion to this list.

106. You screamed when you heard a reference to Danny Phantom on 'My Gym Partner's a Monkey.'

107. You slack off on your chores because Danny does.

108. You get grounded because of it.

109. You want a movie theater in your basement, like Sam does.

110. You want to paint your dad's motorcycle grey, green and black like Johnny 13's.

111. You wondered why Danny didn't brush his hair in 'My Brother's Keeper.'

112. David Kaufman is your favorite voice actor.

113. Grey De Lisle is your favorite voice Actress.

114. You watch 'The Buzz about Maggie' just because David Kaufman's in it.

115. You watch 'Avatar: The last Airbender' just because Grey de Lisle's in it.

116. You freak out when Grey plays an evil person.

117. You start laughing when you hear David Kaufman as the Penguin in the Kid's Meal's commercial because you can imagine Danny saying that.

118. You wish someone on QuizRocket would create a quiz to determine which Danny Phantom character you are. (I'm going to do this tonight! I swear!)

119. You watched 'Samantha: An American Girl' and 'Because of Winn-Dixie' because Anna Sophia Robb were in them. (Anna Sophia Robb was the voice of Dani in one of her episodes)

120. You think Danny should be a comedian.

121. You've written stories about apocalypse and made Danny save everyone.

122. You cried when you got a failing grade for it in Science.

123. You have a shirt with the DP logo.

124. You have a sudden hatred of Jocks.

125. You wonder why Danny's parents didn't give him a puppy when he was five.

-Bonus-

(one reviewer pointed this out for me. Anonymous FCC. Who are you? Thanks for reviewing.)

24. You write in Tucker Foley as Mayoral elect.

Please review and keep sending suggestions!


	6. Reasons 126 through 150

I just don't get why you guys like this so much! I thought it was pretty funny, but I didn't think the Reasons would get that popular that fast!

ABOUT #106- It's the episode where Adam and friends have to take care of eggs, and Jake says, "This is exactly like a cartoon I saw, except they used flour sacks." One author pointed this out to me.

Disclaimer: Try again later.

Chapter Six

Reasons 126-150

126. When you meet a girl named Sam and a boy named Danny, you try to convince them to start dating. (Kiakamon)

127. You get your mom to make you a Danny Phantom pillow. (Phantom girl115)

128. Whenever you start to rant about the decline in the quality of TV shows, your friends automatically assume your rant's mainly about Danny Phantom, and it is, but you don't tell them that. (Sciencefreak330)

129. When you meet a boy named Tucker and follow him around constantly asking him about technology and he runs away in confusion. (Kiakamon)

130. You put Danny's speech from Phantom Planet as your senior quote for Yearbook. (Sciencefreak330)

131. You attempt to overshadow people by slamming into them so hard you turn into a ghost yourself and try again. (Kiakamon)

132. You laugh hysterically whenever you see a bowl of Fruit Loops. (Sciencefreak330)

133. You get to pick your own extra-credit assignment and choose to do it on purple back gorillas. (Kiakamon)

134. You argue with your Science teacher that purple back gorillas are real by showing them that Danny Phantom episode. (Kiakamon)

135. You spend over an hour trying to think of a 'You know you're obsessed with Danny Phantom if' review to prove you really are obsessed. (Kiakamon. Really? Just for this story? That's sweet.)

136. You tried to freeze your mom's begonias with your 'Ice powers.'

137. You now scream whenever you see/feel a mosquito, then think after it bites you, 'Cool! I have ghost powers now! Going ghost!'

138. Your parents took you to a therapist because of your obsession, but you scream and refuse to talk to her because your afraid she vaporize you with spirit sparklers.

139. You no longer trust summer camps.

140. When you went to lake Erie, you thought a huge sea monster would pop out.

141. You listened to Miley Cyrus's 'GNO' because it's titled after the episode, then started laughing because it's nothing like it.

142. Then you wonder, 'What if Butch named it after the song?'

143. You were mad at Unclyclopedia for making fun of Danny Phantom with such a ridiculous article.

144. You slapped your brother after he thought it was funny.

145. You tried to get your parents into ghost hunting.

146. You call anyone you highly respect 'Danny.'

147. You want a guitar like Ember's.

148. You just noticed how close the action song from 'Pirate Radio' and the theme song to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' are is sound.

149. You want to sure Disney for it.

150. You want to have a part in the show so much you sent a hundred letters to Butch.

I know the last one's kinda lame. But anyway, I typed. Review. Please? For Edward?

Edward: HELP ME!

Me: I love you too.

Bella: Okay, then… -backs away slowly-

Jacob: I IS TAYLOR LAUNTER!


	7. Reasons 151 through 175

Still tons and tons of reviews and suggestions! I'm going to have to stop letting in everything and just pick out the best… Or I can make the chapters longer.

Chapter Seven

Reasons 151-175

151. You labeled the Endoplasmic Reticulum ECTOPLASMIC reticulum on an extra credit project for bio, and then laughed when you saw it, immediately thought of Jack Fenton and proceeded to keep it that way. (Sciencefreak330)

152. When studying genetics you begin to think of Danny's ghost powers and how they could be inherited. (Sciencefreak330)

153. You made a pun net (?) square for ghost powers for Danny and Sam's kids. (Sciencefreak330)

154. After the pun net square you made a hypothetical pedigree chart tracking ghost powers in the Fenton family, starting with Danny and Sam and continuing for three generations. (Science freak330)

155. You're constantly looking for maps of all ghost portals in every map store you enter. (Kiakamon)

156. Every time you meet a jock named Dash you attack him without warning until he's hanging off his underwear from some pole crying for mercy. (Kiakamon)

157. You rob a hardware store for parts that could help make you s Specter Speeder, then end up getting arrested. (Kiakamon)

158. You also attack every boy named Gregor you meet. (Kiakamon. LOL I almost did the same thing because my orchestra teacher last year's last name was Gregor. I started freaking out.)

159. Whenever you see a man in a white suit, you splash him with mud thinking he's with the Guys in White. (Kiakamon)

160. You eat terrible tasting burgers with the Nasty Burger in mind. (Kiakamon)

161. You made a Skulker battle suit using stolen auto parts. (Kiakamon)

162. Whenever you go to an anime convention and see a high-tech looking robot, you are convinced it is Skul-Tech 10.0

163. You think of Witty Banter whenever you get in a fight with someone. (Kiakamon. I do this a lot actually.)

164. You check every electronic device you own every time you use it to check for signs of Technus. (Kiakamon)

165. You think it would be pretty cool if he did get to your stuff.

166. You go to Best Buy and shout at the Geek Squad for Tucker.

167. You start laughing when someone actually responds.

168. You think the meat in your cafeteria will come alive.

169. You type 'D' into your search engine and it automatically comes up as Danny Phantom. (Mary Blondine)

170. When you try to pull a Pariah Dark and send your town into the Ghost Zone. (SumikaAmayaOblivion)

171. You spend your art classes designing your Ghostly Lair.

172. You were mad at Butch when he didn't give Danny one.

173. You know if you had Danny as a brother and Edward Cullen as your boyfriend, your life would be perfect. (Just my opinion- you can substitute Edward for Jake if you want.)

174. You try to change your cell phone number to 555-1221

175. You called said number and screamed when somebody actually answered, then asked for Danny.

Plz review!


	8. Reasons 175 through 200

Yes. I'm updating. The world is ending. 

I'm sorry to say that I can't accept every suggestion you give me now. But that doesn't mean stop giving them. I'll most likely be able to use at least one of the ones you send in. 

Disclaimer: I only own this list.

Chapter Eight

Reasons 175-200

175. You have an obsession with blue eyes because Danny has blue eyes. (Sciencefreak330)

176. It's impossible to keep a straight face while reading this list. (Sciencefreak330)

177. You cried when Danny Phantom was canceled, and swore to get revenge on Nick and Viacom for canceling it. (Help from Someone Who is French, who never completed their sentence.)

178. Whenever you meet someone named Danny, you hug them and cry. (Someone Who is French)

179. You tried to make a toaster that bakes Jack Fenton toast.

180. You cut your hair pageboy style, so you could be like Sam.

181. You want to look in the Ghost Zone for Clockwork when you want to change your past. (BluFox15)

182. You get disappointed when you can't find a working portal. (BluFox15)

183. You try to build one yourself. (BluFox15. Wait… haven't I said this before?)

184. You had a fight with your Biology teacher about if ghosts exist.

185. You look in the Amityville phonebook to see if there's anyone named Fenton. (BluFox15.)

186. You fainted when you saw the name 'Christina Fenton' in your school gym.

187. You know most of the Danny Phantom episodes line by line and start randomly saying them. (Michelle Weasley Fenton)

188. If you don't watch an episode of Danny Phantom every six hours you go into withdrawal.

189. You are suddenly interested in knitting.

190. Whenever you meet someone named Vlad, you scream in terror and rum away and/or beat the living snot out of them.

191. You are fearful of cruise lines after seeing 'Pirate Radio.'

192. When you see screaming fangirls drooling after Edward Cullen, you smirk because you know a better fictional character.

193. You are insulted when they don't know who.

194. You demand your boyfriend to dye his hair white and wear green contacts.

195. Whenever there's a problem with your computer, you try to call Tucker.

196. You have a mug that has 'World's best Mom' and bang it on things that don't work.

197. While browsing in the toy aisle in Target, you see a baby PDA and think, "I wonder if Tucker had one of those…"

198. You try to create a clone named Dani.

199. You wish you had a teacher named Frostbite.

200. You want a pet vulture wearing a Fez.

-Bonus Reason because I may have repeated-

You place the name of a classic book/movie in every exclamation, such as, "_Pride and Prejudice_! What's going on?"


	9. Reasons 201 through 225

Wow! Fifty reviews! Yay! Oh, and sorry for the delay. I has major writer's block.

Chapter Nine

Reasons 201-225

201. When you see weeds in your garden, you are convinced that Undergrowth is making a return.

202. You dye your hair blue like Ember's.

203. You ask your friend Sam every morning, "How's Danny?"

204. You refer to Wal-Mart as Fenton-Mart.

205. You tried to paint your guitar like Ember's.

206. You wish you had a ring like Kitty's.

207. You have so many posters of Danny Phantom you can't see your walls.

208. You painted said walls dark green and got a green carpet to make your room look like the Ghost Zone.

209. You were upset when you couldn't paint your closet door purple.

210. You think every closet has a portal in it.

211. You have tried to go through these portals but only managed to give yourself a headache.

212. You believe a spirit will appear in your locker mirror.

213. You envy the kid with locker 724.

214. You believe every vacuum is a Fenton Weasel.

215. You tried to build a secret lab in your basement.

216. You have called someone a lying piece of cheese.

217. You can name ten Fenton Weapons off the top of your head.

218. You have made up back-stories for every ghost.

219. When your family moved, you took the empty boxes and started throwing them at people shouting, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

220. You've tried to duplicate yourself.

221. You cried when you failed.

222. You wish that when Nick owned DP, Nick could have started a manga series.

223. You tried to draw the manga series yourself.

224. You wonder what Danny's childhood was like.

225. You want to have robots of your friends, like Danny in 'Living Large.'


	10. Resons 226 through 250

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Ten  
Reasons 226- 250

226. You look up the band 'Humpty Dumpty' on iTunes.

227. You have an irrational fear of hospitals.

228. You have a locker shrine like Paulina's entirely devoted to Danny.

229. You egally change your last name to Fenton.

230. Every time you see a neon sign you think of FentonWorks.

231. You have stalked someone for an entire day because their name is Danny.

232. A friend brings up the theory on alternate dimensions and you think, "Oh my god! Danny LIVES!"

233. You beg your parents to get an R.V.

234. You constantly make literature-related exclamations, like Mr. Lancer.

235. When your friends know the whole show line for line because of you.

236. When you are startled/amazed/etc. you shout, "Great gobs of ghost goop!"

237. When people talk about the end of the world in 2012, you say, "Danny will save us."

238. The combined colors blue and green make you think of Danny's eyes.

239. You freaked out when you heard someone had the last name of 'Fenton' or 'Foley' at your school.

240. You looked up the name 'Manson' at your school to see if anything came up.

241. You're envious of anyone with amethyst eyes.

242. You try to create 'Foley- by Tucker Foley' to scare away ghost beetles.

243. Whenever someone mentions fudge you automatically think of Jack.

244. When someone says 'lunch box,' you switch the words around and chuckle. (Almost did, when I typed this XD)

245. You have an obsession with fudge.

246. You dye your hair red just so that you can hold it back with a turquoise headband.

247. You tried to make a Fenton Thermos.

248. You have cosplayed as one of the characters.

249. You make a Fenton Fisher and become aggravated when it gets tangled.

250. You're aggravated that it took me this long to get the new chapter posted.

* * *

Hello everyone! No I have not died! And yes I have been aware that it took my several eternities to post this. I have no excuse, seeing as the chapter has been written for MONTHS. I've only been forgetting to upload it. As long as I keep recieving suggestions, more updates should come quickly. 

Thank you **Athena Fenton, Patience Meory, Aryaneragon4ever, KingDrak0n23, PhantomMisfit, DannySamLover20, Serial-Doodler, Gotham Girl 101, **and anonymous reviewer **Person Who is Obsessed with DP** for suggestions.


End file.
